


[Podfic] Slipping Through the Cracks

by dentalfloss, thoughtreflex (dentalfloss)



Series: Podfic Gathering Place read by Dentalfloss [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1h 5min, Abortion, Hiding Medical Issues, Past Sexual Assault, Podfic, Rape Recovery, courage., excellent friends, mpreg(Magically forced/not common in society), semi-graphic medical descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalfloss/pseuds/dentalfloss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalfloss/pseuds/thoughtreflex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil looked at Clint, lowering his weapon, devastation clear on his face for a fraction of a second. Devastation for what Clint had done, or devastation for what he’d suffered Clint wasn’t sure. He squared his shoulders regardless.<br/>“People like to say that blood smells like iron, but it doesn’t. Blood smells like blood, and sometimes there’s no way around it and no room to regret it.”</p><p>Note: Please take note of the warnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Slipping Through the Cracks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slipping Through The Cracks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551244) by [dentalfloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalfloss/pseuds/dentalfloss). 



Download mp3 [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bk66ddkzr7gb16l/Slipping_Through_the_cracks_\(Avengers\).mp3)  
Listen [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bk66ddkzr7gb16l/Slipping_Through_the_cracks_\(Avengers\).mp3)


End file.
